Anger Management: Aggressionsbewältigung
by Lalill
Summary: Fünf Male, an denen Draco sein Temperament hätte zügeln sollen. Nominiert für: 'The Harry Potter Awards' in der Humor Category  Humor Kategorie   . Humor/ Romance - Übersetzung


Hey! :)  
Also...ich weiß nicht genau, warum ich das hier übersetzt habe, aber ich finde es teilweise ganz lustig...glaube ich. :D  
Ich habe das einfach irgendwann vor Ewigkeiten mal angefangen und beschlossen es jetzt mal eben zu Ende zu übersetzen...  
Einfach so. :D

Also:

Dies ist nur eine **ÜBERSETZUNG **aus dem Englischen.  
Die Originalstory heißt:

"Anger Management" von writingxonxwalls!  
(Hier der Link dazu:.net/s/4636613/1/Anger_Management)

Art: One-Shot  
Originalautorin: writingxonxwalls  
Übersetzerin: Lalill

...

I.

„Du bist nach einem Drachen benannt; du bist seltsam!"

„Jaah, seltsam!", höhnte ein kleiner blonder Zehnjähriger.

Bald kamen die Mütter herbei gestürmt, sich darüber wundernd, warum zwei der drei Jungen vor Schmerz heulten.  
Narcissa sah misstrauisch nach ihrem Sohn.

„Draco, was ist passiert?"

„Hm, Mami, sie haben mich seltsam genannt. Also habe ich ihnen Sand in die Augen geworfen."

II.

„Yeah, schau dir dieses Schlammblut mit den buschigen Haaren und den Hasenzähnen an. Ich wette mit dir, sie könnte nicht mal Sex haben, wenn sie anfangen würde, nackt in der Großen Halle zu strippen."

Wohl wissend, dass er lieber ruhig sein sollte um zum Beispiel ihr Geheimnis zu bewahren, biss Draco die Zähne zusammen, als Millicent Bulstrode und ihr Freund Theodore Nott sich über das fünfzehn Jahre alte Mädchen, das zwischen Dem-Jungen-der-lebte (um Draco zu ärgern) und Weaselbee (Wieselbiene) saß, unterhielten.

„Diese 'Ich-weiß-alles-besser' muss lernen, ihre dreckige Klappe zu halten. Ehrlich, Theo, die Dinge, die aus ihrem Mund kommen sind einfach nur lästig."

Feststellend, dass er keinem Mädchen weh tun konnte, entschied sich Draco für das Nächstbeste.

Hermione sah mit Entsetzen zu, wie ihr geheimer Freund ('Boyfriend') quer über den Tisch stürzte und versuchte Theodore Nott zu erwürgen.

III.

„Und ich hätte sie gerne zum Abendessen da."

„WAS? Nur damit du sie demütigen kannst, ihr gemeine Namen geben kannst und ihre Kleidung beleidigen kannst? Ist es das, weswegen du sie einladen willst? Damit du sie in Verlegenheit bringen kannst? Gut, ich will es nicht. Ich will es nicht, sage ich!"

Eine Woche später stand Narzissa Malfoy vor ihrem Sohn, demselben Sohn, der aus Protest die letzte Woche absolut still gewesen war.

„Sohn, hör' auf auszuflippen und lade sie schon ein."

IV.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du heimlich mit Zabini ausgegangen bist und du nicht einmal das Bedürfnis verspürst, es mir zu sagen!"

„Jaa – Draco, ich habe nicht realisiert, dass etwas, das in meinem verfluchten vierten Jahr passiert ist, dich auch irgendetwas angeht!"

„Es sind mein bester Kumpel und meine Freundin, natürlich geht es mich verdammt noch mal was an!"

„Es führte nicht mal irgendwo hin!"

„Interessiert mich nicht, du Geheimniswahrer!"

„Du kannst so nervig sein!"

„Ich kann so nervig sein? DU KANNST SO NERVIG SEIN!"

„WAGE ES NICHT, DIE STIMME GEGEN MICH ZU ERHEBEN, DRACO MALFOY!"

Blaise Zabini ging hinauf zu seinem besten Kumpel, der am nächsten Morgen schäumend vor Wut auf die Wand starrte.

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie Flugblätter, auf denen du mit Krummbein kuschelst, machen würde, wenn du angefangen hättest, mit ihr zu diskutieren, oder?"

Der selbe Blaise Zabini war für eineinhalb Wochen im Krankenhaus.

V.

„Du kannst nicht, ich wiederhole, KANNST NICHT mit einem Jungen in diesem Alter ausgehen! Verstehst du mich? Diese flirty Art von dir muss jetzt aufhören! Ich werde das nicht tolerieren. Realisierst du, was dir erst passieren wird, wenn du in dein Haus eingeteilt wirst? Gott bewahre, du wirst einen Slytherin mögend enden wie deine Mum. Diese erbärmlichen Jungs werden im Begriff sein, alle über dir zu sein! Ich kann mich selbst bereits sehen, wie ich sie mit meinen bloßen Händen bekämpfe!"

„Dad, Christie ist vier."

„Leo, Sohn, ich bin mir dessen sehr wohl bewusst. Aber hast du sie NICHT gesehen, wie sie mit diesen Fünfjährigen heute morgen im Park geflirtet hat!"

...

Diese Folgen von Geschehnissen waren von Hermione Malfoy benutzt worden, um ihrem Ehemann zu beweisen, dass er, ja, in der Tat an diesem teilnehmen muss, damit er lernen kann, sein Temperament zu kontrollieren.

…

Review? :)

_A/N der Autorin:_

Challenge von: Cuban Sombrero Gal  
Challenge: Fünf Dinge (Five Things)  
Anforderung: Die fünf Male, an denen Draco sein Temperament hätte zügeln sollen (The Five Times Draco Should've Controlled His Temper)


End file.
